


Let's Get This Party Started

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Homo Hales [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullies, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Homophobia, Laura Hale is a Bad Ass, Lesbians, Minor character suicide, Smut, Swearing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hale is a badass and Erica Reyes wants her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get This Party Started

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing lesbian anything so please be kind! Please comment and kudos! Please!!!   
> Xx  
> T

Laura Hale is a goddess. She is a goddamn goddess. From the fire red hair with blue tips, bright green eyes always lined perfectly with the most fluttery lashes, high cheekbones, full lips and a Monroe piercing. Curvy body with tattoos, down to her pierced belly button, and her small feet mostly in high heels. It's not just that she's smoking hot, it's that she's sweet and funny and loyal and fierce, and everything Erica wants. 

"Laura! Let's go!" Derek hollers from the bottom of the stairs. Laura had gotten her car taken away for two weeks when their parents found out she ditched physics to hook up with Paige Miller in it. In turn, Derek had to drive her to and from school because they lived too far from the edge of town to catch the bus. And no way in hell would Laura ever ride the fucking bus. Finally, Laura bounds down the stairs, hair curled, lips blood red, wearing a blue crop top, leggings and high heeled lace up boots.   
"That looks real school appropriate Laur."   
"Bite me Derek."   
"Looks like that's what you want someone to do."   
"Only if they're hot."   
Derek rolls his eyes and slides into the drivers seat of his Camaro,   
"Let's go, we're already going to be late."   
Laura's first class is political science, aka a waste of her damn time. She hadn't had time to stop at Starbucks this morning, and she's nearly falling asleep when Ms. Sullivan calls on her. She jerks up,   
"What?"   
"I said what's your opinion Ms. Hale? Do you agree with Mr. Jones?"   
Laura looks around,   
"I-"   
"I think she'd agree with Mr. Jones that certain things this article is proposing things that are unconstitutional." Erica Reyes says quietly from her seat next to Laura.   
Ms. Sullivan narrows her eyes,   
"Thank you, didn't know we had two Ms. Hale's but thank you for that." 

Laura yawns, leaning back and cracking her back over the desk chair.   
"Thanks, what's your name again?"   
"Erica." Erica says quietly.   
"Oh yeah. I'm Laura."   
"I know." Erica says quietly, pulling on her braid.   
Laura smiles one last time before digging her phone out of her purse and checking her text messages. 

Erica tries not to stare at the girl next to her but it's awfully hard. Laura's just so gorgeous and confident and she smells like a mix of roses and pine. The worst thing is Laura's a lesbian. Both her and her twin brother Derek are gay, and nearly everyone at the school calls them the Homo Hales. Knowing that Laura could be attracted to her and just isn't because Erica's not good enough, is even worse than her being straight. Erica knows she's not pretty. She knows she's the epilepsy girl. She knows it's never going to change. So she just watches Laura on her phone, and reapply her lipstick and tries not to be too bitter. 

"I'm so horny." Laura announces as she sits down at the lunch table.   
"I second that." Lydia says, pouring her raspberry vinaigrette over her salad.   
"Where's Jackson?" Derek asks.   
"At his aunt's house for another three days." She pouts.   
"Well, if you need someone to help scratch that itch," Laura says wagging her tongue at her.   
Derek throws a french fry at her,   
"You're nasty."   
"Shut up Der. Everyone knows you're getting it."   
"Even when I'm not, I don't share with the table."   
"We're all practically related."   
"We better not be related!" Issac says, glance flicking between Derek and Scott. "Yeah, no shit." Lydia mutters, shoving at Laura. 

"But anyway, back to me. I'm so bored with the girls here. I feel like none of them are good enough."   
"To date?" Stiles asks, from where he slides in next to Derek.   
"No to fuck. Like how hard is it to get someone who actually knows how to eat pussy?"   
"Go on tinder." Issac suggests, biting into a piece of garlic bread.  
Laura scoffs,   
"I'm too hot for tinder."   
"Then you better utilize your dildo because I don't think the number of lesbians at this school is increasing."   
"Boo." Laura pouts.   
"Well you know we could always have another party, people come from all around to go to a Hale party."   
"True, true. D, you down?"   
"Of course. When is Mom out of town next?"   
"Friday the eighteenth, I can set something up then."   
"Sounds good. Gonna show your boy how the Hales party?"   
Derek squeezes Stiles' shoulders,  
"Hell yeah." 

The thing is, Laura's never been quiet. She's in the lunch line the next day when she hears snickering and mocking,   
"Can't stand too close, I ain't trying to break that bitch's fall."   
"I know she has seizures but does that mean she doesn't know how to shower?" Laura whips around, seething, already knowing who they're talking about. Sure enough Erica is standing behind her and two guys are standing behind her,  
"What the fuck did you just say?"   
"Not talking to you sweetcheeks, you can turn your cute ass right back around."  
"First of all, don't tell me what I should do. Second, do not ever, and I mean fucking ever make fun of someone's condition again. Ever. Epilepsy is a nervous system disorder and she can't help it! To say you wouldn't catch her if she had a seizure is fucking disgusting. You're both going to hell."   
One of the kids scoffs at this and Laura sees red. She grabs him by his collar and throws him into the cafeteria counter, slamming him against the metal, fist tight at his throat, "Trust me, I'm more than willing to send you there sooner you piece of shit." 

The guy just nods frantically, and she let's him go, nose turned up in disgust.   
"Now kindly fuck off."   
The two boys scatter and she visibly relaxes, turning to Erica. She grabs the girl's arms gently,   
"Are you okay hun?"   
Erica nods,   
"I'm fine."   
"Are you sure? Those pieces of shit, god I could have just strangled them."   
"It's fine. People say dumb shit."   
"It's not fine! People can't talk to you like that!"   
Erica shrugs,  
"They do."   
"That's not fair. That's bullshit."   
"Well, you stopped them so thank you. It's just hard you know."   
"I can't imagine." Laura frowns. "Please, let me buy you lunch, and come sit with me."   
Erica shakes her head,   
"I can't."   
"Please, it'll make me feel better."   
Erica sighs, but nods because how could she ever say no to Laura? 

"Guys this is Erica. Erica this is my brother Derek, his boyfriend Stiles, Isaac, Scott and Lydia."   
"Nice to meet you all."   
"So what happened over there Laur? Thought you were gonna get the cops called on you again."   
Laura practically growls and Erica should not find it as hot as she does,   
"I don't wanna talk about it."   
"What do you wanna talk about? How you're still horny and not satisfied with the lesbian population at Beacon Hills High?" Laura kicks Derek under the table.   
"Shut up!" She says, cheeks turning pink. "Wow I got Laura Hale to blush, that's a first."   
"Derek, I know things about you, you do not want everyone to know, tread carefully." She threatens.   
"Fine." He puts his hands up, "Let's talk about the party."   
"Oh yeah, we're having a party next Friday, do you wanna come?" Laura asks, turning to Erica.   
Erica nearly chokes on her sandwich,   
"Me?"   
"Of course you, silly."   
"Uh, sure."   
"Great! Okay, hand me your phone and I'll give you my number so I can text you the deats." 

From: Your Number   
To: Laura Hale   
Hey its Erica Reyes, if I'm still invited can I come over early tomorrow and you can help me get ready? I just... uh.. wanna look nice. If not, sorry for bothering you. 

From: Laura Hale  
To: Your Number   
Of course hun!!!! You're not a bother!! Come over whenever!!! xx 

Erica doesn't think she's ever been so nervous as when she's knocking on Laura's door. She tried to dress in some semi nice clothes and her feet are tapping nervously by the time Laura gets to the door. She's in a black bathrobe and no makeup, clearly in the middle of curling her hair, she looks stunning.   
"Hey girl! Come on in!"   
Erica kicks off her shoes and follows Laura up the stairs to her bedroom. All Time Low is playing softly from a speaker and Laura heads over to her vanity to resume curling her hair.   
"I picked out a couple things you may wanna wear, so you can just look around and if you find anything cool. I should be done in like twenty minutes and then I can do your hair and makeup if you want."   
"Sure." Erica says, looking through Laura's closet. 

"So, Erica," Laura says awhile later, as she's applying her foundation.   
"Yeah?"   
"Who are we trying to impress tonight? Got your eyes set on any boys? Or girls?"   
"Not really. I mean, no."   
"Well what are you looking for? A hook up? A relationship?"   
Erica sighs,   
"Anything. Anyone that wants me, whatever they want, cause it probably won't happen again."   
Laura frowns,   
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean, I'm me. And whatever I can get I should take right?"   
"No, no no. Hell no. You're fucking gorgeous and you're not going to settle. You can get whatever you want, okay sweetie?"   
Erica nods,  
"Okay." She says softly.   
"Good, now get your little ass over here and sit down." 

Forty five minutes later, Erica's hair is curled and her makeup is applied. She normally wouldn't be comfortable wearing heavy eye makeup and red lipstick but Laura's makeup is nearly the exact same and it makes her feel better. "Alright, did you find any clothes you wanna wear?" Laura asks.   
Erica grabs a blue cleavagey flowy top off the bed,   
"This is cute, but I don't think I wore the right bra for it."   
"What size do you wear?" Laura asks, opening one of her dresser drawers.   
"36B."   
"Oh yeah, I wear 38D that's not gonna work. You could go braless. I'm sure your tits are perky enough." Laura states, shutting her dresser and dropping her robe. Erica tries to look away but she can't. Laura's so sexy, body covered in tattoos, her boobs pushed up in are way black pushup bra, wearing pink lacey underwear. Fuck her. 

"You have so many tattoos."   
"Yeah." Laura nods. "Started getting them when I was sixteen."   
"Geez."   
"Yeah." Laura wasn't self conscious about her body and seemed content to let Erica stare as she put together her outfit. There was a swirling Mandela pattern covering her left shoulder, a rose on her hip bone, a skull on her right thigh, a fox on her left and a fancy butterfly right under her bra strap.   
"You like butterflies?"   
"My best friend did."   
"She doesn't anymore?"   
"She killed herself when she was fifteen. Her mother found out she was gay and god, she was such a bitch to her. She couldn't take it anymore. I got the tattoo on my sixteenth birthday."   
"That's horrible."   
"That's life."   
"I haven't come out to my parents yet." Erica blurts. "I mean, they may know but I haven't told them."   
"They don't know, because you haven't told them. People can assume all they want, but until you actually come out, they don't really know." Laura says matter of factly. 

"Laura?"   
"Yeah?"   
"I wanna kiss you."   
"Okay."   
Laura sets down the pair of jeans shorts she was wearing and waits for Erica to come to her. Erica nearly stumbles as she crosses the room, she finally reaches Laura, runs her hand through Laura's hair and pulls her mouth to hers. It's her first time kissing a girl, and Laura's good at it, her tongue sweetly stoking over Erica's. Erica moans and opens her mouth wider, pulling Laura closer. Laura kisses her harder, hand snaking down to grab at her ass, pulling their hips together. Erica breaks away to breath, panting and Laura pushes her against the wall, tugging her shirt off in the process. She sucks on Erica's neck, probably leaving a pretty good hickey while she unclasps Erica's bra.

It falls to the floor and Laura smirks, hand coming up to play with her rosy nipples.  
"See, told you they were perky."   
Erica blushes, but arches her back to give Laura more access. Laura stares at her, making eye contact as she leans down and takes a bud in her mouth, teasing it between her teeth. Erica squeals, slamming her head back against the wall.   
"There we go babe? You like that? Getting wet for me? Huh?" Laura asks, licking her fingers, so she can tease the other nipple. She watches Erica moan and writhe under her touch and she leans back up to kiss her, at the same time giving her nipple a sharp twist. Erica screams into her mouth, hips bucking up to hers.  
"Please please," she begs.   
"Please what?" Laura teases. "What do you want baby?"   
"Touch me." Erica begs.   
"I am touching you." Laura states, hands stroking over Erica's curls. 

Erica shakes her head, whining,   
"No, not there."   
"Not there? Where honey? Where you're all soaking wet in your panties for me? Want me to finger fuck you until you're coming all over my hand?"   
Erica let's out a moan and nods,   
"Yes please. Please Laura."   
Laura silences her with a kiss and slips her hand into Erica's leggings and into her soaking underwear. She teases at her clit, causing Erica to thrust against her and beg again.   
"Ssh, shh, I've got you." Laura murmurs against her lips, stroking up and down her slit. "Mmm, so wet for me. Did I turn you on baby?"   
Erica nods and Laura smiles against her neck, finally thrusting a finger into her. Erica moans, low in her throat and Laura thrusts another one into her. She's tight and wet and hot and Laura can feel herself drenching her panties as well. She knows it won't take Erica long to come, especially when she finds her g-spot and Erica clamps her thighs around her hand, bucking into every thrust of her fingers. 

"So responsive, so hot for me baby. Next time I wanna spread you out on my bed, eat you out until you're crying. Or I've got a strap on, can fuck you till you can't even think straight. Your choice baby. Whatever you what, I'll give it to you sweetie. Just gotta come for me. Can you come for me Erica?" Laura purrs, fingers thrusting faster, thumb flicking over her clit. A few thrusts later and a pinch to her clit, Erica's head is against the wall, back arched and she's screaming through her orgasm. It's so hot to watch, such a sexy scene that all Laura has to do is shove three fingers in her cunt and sheath Erica's cream covered ones in her mouth and she's coming herself, stars flashing behind her eyelids. 

When she opens her eyes, Erica's just staring at her, eyes wet, cheeks flushed, lipstick smeared and mouth slack.   
"You look so fucked out." Laura says with a laugh, sucking her fingers until their clean. Erica stares at her wide-eyed,   
"Did you just? Your fingers that were-"  
"Yeah? I said I wanted to eat you out, practically the same thing."   
Erica nods slightly,   
"Oh. Um, could I maybe, you?"   
Laura raises an eyebrow,   
"What?"   
"Can I taste you?"   
"Oh, uh yeah." Laura removes her fingers from her panties and holds them out to Erica. Erica opens her mouth and Laura slides them in, careful as to not gag her. Erica sucks until Laura's fingers are clean and then she pulls off, eyes heavy lidded,   
"You taste good." She says huskily, leaning in for a kiss.   
Laura laughs into her mouth,   
"You're gonna be the death of me, I swear."   
"What a good way to go."   
"What a good way to go indeed. Now get in bed, I'm not done with you yet." Laura says, slapping her butt.


End file.
